The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0021’.
‘CIFZ0021’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small red-purple decorative inflorescences with medium green foliage, compact and mounded plant habit with a mid to late September natural flowering season.
‘CIFZ0021’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yogigi Pink’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,666. ‘CIFZ0021’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar grown massed in pots outdoors in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in November 2008. The parent cultivar ‘Yogigi Pink’ has pink and white two-toned colored inflorescences, the inflorescence color more fades with maturity, and has a slower natural season flowering response than that of ‘CIFZ0021’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0021’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2009 in Alva, Fla.